


Turning Nightmares Into Reality

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confessions, I REGRET NOTHING, I actually don't know what to put in the tags?, M/M, Rating may be Changed, Those nightmares are awful, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Every night, the nightmares keep getting worse. Every night, Hinata is always there for me. Every night, those nightmares become our reality in some way. This is our story, of nightmares turning into a pleasant reality."





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note: i regret everything im orphaning this

"Wow, you're actually awake."

As I opened my eyes, I saw a girl with wavy, blonde ponytails and a revealing outfit looking back at me. There was no doubt about it- this was her.

Her name is Junko Enoshima. She may look cute on the outside, but inside, she's a demon. No, she's not just a demon, but a literal incarnation of hell itself. She is a monster.

She causes despair everywhere she goes. Two years ago, before we graduated from Hope's Peak, she murdered our symbol of hope, Chiaki Nanami, and we were forced to watch every gruesome second of it.

Chiaki was our friend. She was always kind, and a great leader too. Inside the Neo World Program, she was recreated as an AI, to help us recover from that traumatic event. However, although I didn't see it myself, she died in there, due to a plan that I created. I was the reason that the AI, our last symbol of hope, was destroyed. That is why I have no reason to-

"Stop daydreaming and look at me!"

It was a loud voice that brought my thoughts back to reality. As I became more aware of my surroundings, I noticed a couple of things. First of all, my wrists and ankles were chained to the wall. Second of all, I was completely naked. Looking at Junko's face, I angrily asked,

"Junko. where the hell are my clothes?

As I tried to speak, I noticed that I had a thick layer of duct tape covering my mouth.

"Ha! No matter how hard you try, you'll never escape! Your life here shall be a living hell from now on! Ah, how despairingly awesome this is!"

Having said that, Junko walked up to me, smiling. Quietly, she smashed her lips against mine. I screamed, athough the muffled sound of it seemed to only encourage her to continue. I tried to escape, athough with the chains, it was a lost cause. Junko smiled through the kiss as she brought one of her hands down to my neck, softly gliding it across the skin, down to my chest, and glided it down until she hit the bottom of my stomach. She paused, breaking from the kiss, before moving her hands down to my thighs.

At that moment, I lost it. I tried to scream, I tried to move, but nothing worked. This was it. This is the end for me. This feeling... it's true despair.

"Junko!"

Hearing my voice work once again, I sat up and looked at my surroundings. There was my dresser, my closet, Hinata- wait.

"Hinata?"

I looked at Hinata, seeing that he was out of breath, with sweat dripping from his tanned face.

"Nagito, are you okay?"

I couldn't respond. Hinata, of all people, was worried about my well being? This couldn't be right. Moving my hand to my face, I wiped away the tears that were forming.

Hinata, as calm as ever, requested,

"Nagito, if you had a bad dream, could you tell me about it?"

I stood up, and closed my door. I couldn't tell him, that would bring myself too much despair.

"Hinata... can I show you instead?"

Hinata nodded as I walked towards him. Before he had a chance to respond to what I was doing, I gently pressed my lips against his. Hinata's eyes widened as his face slowly began to turn a deep pink. Closing my eyes, I started at his neck, moving my hand downwards through his shirt. When I got to his lower stomach, I felt the impact of being pushed into the wall. Did... did Hinata just push me?

Hinata opened the door, and ran out of the small room, but not before I noticed a dent in his pants.

"What the-"

Still shocked, I closed the door, and went back to bed. I should have a good sleep tonight.

My last thought before drifting off to sleep was, "I guess my nightmare turned into reality."

This dream was one of many others to come.


	2. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... hope you enjoy!

As my eyes began to slowly open, I took the time to analyze my surroundings. I was in the same room as before, with it's dark grey walls and chains. Suddenly, my eyes opened wide, as I remembered where I was.

However, just as I remembered, I heard the sound of heels tapping against the floor. Soon enough, Junko came into sight, with her blonde hair in her signature pigtails and her regular outfit.

"Hey Nagito, what a nice day!"

Remembering the last time, I growled, "What do you want with me?"

Junko took out a gag that she had brought with her and began to place it in Nagito's mouth as she answered.

"Y'know what I want more than anything else? To see your pretty little face as I crush your hope and bring despair!"

I attempted to struggle as she moved both hands to my nipples, caressing them as she smiled. My expression turned into one of rage as she moved one of her hands, biting the exposed nipple. I flinched in pain as she pinched the other. To my horror, my nipples began to harden. I was... enjoying this? No way. There's no way!

I struggled more, trying to break free of the shackles. That's right... I was brainwashed.

Two years ago, Junko brainwashed all of us by executing Chiaki. So is this why-

My thoughts were interrupted by Junko's hand and mouth pulling away from my nipples as she kneeled on the ground, breathing on my crotch. I attempted to break out of my chains, but to no success. I couldn't scream. I couldn't move. This is hopeless.

Once again, I'm thrown into despair, huh? How pitiful.

That night, I woke up screaming. Laying down on my bed, I thought about the circumstances involving my room here. After everyone woke up after the Neo World Program, we moved into an apartment on Jabberwock Island that had 16 rooms on every floor. Since Naegi was able to reserve an entire floor for us, we lived there. The apartments were in a single room excluding the bathroom and the kitchen, so the bedroom was near the front door. Speaking of the front door...

There was a smashing sound coming from the door, before the door opened and both Ibuki and Hinata stood at the door.

"Good nom nom nomming!"

"Nagito, what's wrong?"

Ibuki was like her usual self, while Hinata looked extremely concerned. I looked at both of them, deciding to answer Ibuki first.

"Ibuki... it's 4AM."

Ibuki grinned while responding, "It's morning then," before leaving the room, leaving me and a very worried Hinata.

"Nagito, tell me, what happened?"

I looked away before responding.

"Someone as hopeful as you couldn't possibly understand wha-"

"-I don't care, because I love you!"

I was shocked. Hinata of all people being in love with me? It was so impossible, yet-

"Hinata, I love you too."

Hinata looked at me with his face a deep red, before smiling.

"I-I'm so glad."

I stood, walking over to Hinata, asking a question.

"Then... is it okay if what happened in my dream happens to you?"

Hinata nodded before being pushed against the wall, with his tie being undone by me.

"Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded once again before I began to undo his shirt as well. Once that was off, I folded the tie, pushing it into Hinata's mouth.

I mentally prepared myself before moving my hands to Hinata's nipples, carressing them for a moment before biting one. Hinata attempted a pained moan through the gag, as I pinched the other one.

I placed my free hand on Hinata's belt, before being pushed away by Hinata.

After removing the tie from his mouth, Hinata spoke.

"I-I'm not ready yet for that right now. Tomorrow, maybe, but now? I-"

I silently pressed my lips against Hinata's, silencing him. It was a gentle kiss, with our lips both chapped, but none of us seemed to care. We pulled each other into a hug before breaking away from the kiss and smiling.

"U-um, Nagito, I have to get some sleep, you know."

I kissed Hinata on the cheek before Hinata left. However, I noticed a large dent in Hinata's pants where his crotch was...

That night, I slept well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the smut yet... it should happen on chapter 4, if my planning's right.
> 
> ALSO I'M GOING TO HELL  
> I say "fuck Jesus" as god jesus fuck so...
> 
> I DON'T CARE ANYMORE GOD JESUS FUCK
> 
> (I'm sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
